Servant of evil
by RyoNanami
Summary: A sad song by Kagamine Len, sry for my bad grammer!


Servant of evil

_You are my lady_

_I am your servant_

_Destiny divided pitiful twins_

_If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you_

Long ago, there was a kingdom far away. The ruler of the country was a cruel princess, Mikagami Mifuyu, and her loyal servant Mikagami Tokiya, who was Mifuyu younger brother.

Why they were siblings but their status was different? Because of the selfish adults, they have been separated from each other for years; they meet back a few months before. Rules say the elder one, no matter female or male, he or she will be the ruler of the kingdom.

Their grandparents wanted Mifuyu to be the princess of the kingdom, their parents disagree and believe Tokiya will be the ruler of the kingdom instead of Mifuyu, but this is disobey the rules, so their grandparents ordered someone to separate Tokiya from Mifuyu and abandon him to the other country.

_Expectations were expected of the two of us since we were born_

_The bell of church blessed us_

_For selfish adults' reason, our future was ripped in two_

Their parents were very sad and they leave the kingdom, when the throne is announced, Tokiya was seven that time, he was away from the kingdom he born, but hoping to see his beloved sister again.

After the throne was announced, Mifuyu is the new princess of the kingdom. But she was cruel and selfish, a lot of the civilians hate her, but from the far away kingdom, her beloved younger brother is waiting for one day, they will be together again.

_Even if all of the world becomes your enemy_

_I will still protect you_

_So just be there smiling and laughing_

Years pass by and Tokiya grown up into a fine man, he went back his homeland, with full hope he wanted so much to meet his sister again. So do Mifuyu, when Tokiya arrived to her castle, she was happy until she jumped on him, it's been years she never seen him, he grown beautifully, his long silver hair drop down from his shoulder, let Mifuyu brushes it. But Tokiya requested, he shall be her servant, he didn't need any status. Mifuyu was furious at first, but thinking of Tokiya safety, she accept it and keep Tokiya real identity as a secret.

_You are my lady_

_I am your servant_

_Destiny divided pitiful twins_

_If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you_

Days went by and Tokiya get use to himself in the grand castle his sister has. He had his permission from his sister Mifuyu to went out to the neighbouring country, the kingdom of green. Tokiya walk down the streets with joy, but when Tokiya turned to a stall beside him, he stunned. He saw a beautiful girl, she has a face alike to his sister, but her hair is bright brown, her smile and kind voice struck Tokiya, he thinks he was fall in love to this beautiful girl.

But then his heart was shattered, when he saw the beatiful girl wrap her arms around a guy waist. The guy was around his age, young and energetic, his hair was coal black in color. The beatiful girl laughed happily when the guy speak something right beside her ears, this scene was just like a needle, poke through his heart. He dash off from the place, tears immediately roll down.

_  
When I visited neighboring country  
_

_I happened to see a green girl walking in the city  
_

_With her kind voice and smiling face  
_

_I fell in love at first sight_

When Tokiya went back to the palace, Mifuyu was shocked that her precious little brother was crying, she comfort him, letting Tokiya cry on her laps. Tokiya was calm down after the crying, he told Mifuyu everything. Mifuyu was furious, she clenches her fist hard. How dare that girl could make his brother so depress! Mifuyu listen to Tokiya description about the girl and the guy, then she slammed her palm on the table near her, Tokiya was shocked.

"That girl was the ruler of the country, princess Yanagi. And the guy is the prince neighbour to princess Yanagi country, prince Recca. He... he is also my... fiance!"

Mifuyu try to keep her voice calm but when she say the word fiance, she nearly roared. Tokiya was shocked, Mifuyu turned to Tokiya, looking her brother was scared of her, she sighed. She land her hand on his head, "I don't mean to scared you dear brother, don't worry, I'll take revenge for you..."

Mifuyu locked herself inside her room for days, then one day...

"Tokiya, lets destroy the green country."

Tokiya almost fell, "Destroy?"

"Yes, what's the problem?"

"But..."

Mifuyu stands up, "Brother, she hurt you so much and she also snatches away my fiance, she should pay for this!"

"Sister Mifuyu..."

"You'll kill her, if she didn't die in the war."

"Me? Kill her? War?"

"Yes, i been discussing with the general this days, tomorrow midnight, we'll attack the green country. While that happen, princess Yanagi will surely ordered her servants to pass this news to prince Recca." Mifuyu took out a map, hid under her bed.

"The only path the servants could use to go towards prince Recca country is this path between the woods. I want you to wait there and kill every person who went through this path, not even a single fly can pass through here either."

Tokiya almost dropped, his hands were shaking. This is his sister, when she was full with hatred, she... was like a devil. Mifuyu sit on the chair next to a coffee table, picking up a cup of tea.

"Then, princess Yanagi will also pass by that way too, if she loses. Then... you will kill her!"

Tokiya heart nearly stopped, he... kill her? Kill his first and the only first lover? He trembled, but he didn't want to upset his sister. He slightly nodded to Mifuyu and walked out from her room. On his way to Tokiya room, he broke down to tears.

_But if the princess wishes that girl to die  
_

_I will answer that  
_

_Though I wonder why my tears won't stop..._

The next midnight, everything went as plan, Tokiya killed every single person who uses the path, until when she pass by. Once again he see her again, the beautiful bright brown hair, but her face was pale, paler when he met her before. Tokiya gripped the sword on his hand, princess Yanagi thought that Tokiya was one of prince Recca servant so she walked towards him.

"Thank you for waiting me, lets go back to Recca palace at once. I know the army who attack my country, it was princess Mifuyu army, she will pay for this!"

These words stabbed on Tokiya heart, if he let princess Yanagi go, his dear sister will die. Princess Yanagi walked in front of him, he hold up his sword, before princess Yanagi can notice anything, a long sword stabbed right through her chest, her blood flows out, make her beautiful white dress red. Princess Yanagi glared at him, she dropped down to the floor. "W-who are you?"

"I'm lady Mifuyu servant."

Princess Yanagi eyes widen, that evil princess had plan this from the beginning, she had been tricked and fooled around like a puppet. She dead after this, her eyes still glared at Tokiya, Tokiya shake a little and bend down, he use his hand to close princess Yanagi eyes, then he walked away, back to Mifuyu palace.

_You are my lady  
_

_I am your servant  
_

_Destiny divided lovely twins  
_

_"Today's snack is brioche"  
_

_You laugh, a laugh that was ever so innocent_

Soon, news was been spread. When prince Recca heard the news about princess Yanagi dead, he was furious, he slam his fist on the table. "Mifuyu, I'll make you pay for this!"

A far away village, there was a young lady with bright pink hair, her name is Fuuko. She heard the news that prince Recca will start up a war against princess Mifuyu. She grinned, she gathered up all the villagers, she held her hand high, "Lets use this chance to fight against the evil princess!"

The villagers cheered, the girl smiled. Her revenge will be fulfill soon. News then spread to Mifuyu ears, Tokiya was worried about his sister, who if she is not going to do anything on defense, she'll be kill. But Mifuyu still stays calm, she had a plan in her mind, let her die, and this will save Tokiya. Tokiya clenches his fist hard, no, he rather scarifies himself, he wouldn't want anyone to lay one finger on his sister. He had a plan as well.

_  
Before long, the angry townspeople will probably overthrow us  
_

_Even if we so rightly deserve this,  
_

_Despite that, i will still defy them_

The war had began, as what Mifuyu expected, the civilians will help prince Recca and warrior Fuuko to fight against her. But then, Tokiya came in into her room, wearing her dress. Mifuyu was stunned for a moment, then she ask. "What is this for? When did you love cross dressing? And... that is my dress."

"I know." Tokiya smiled, he handed Mifuyu his servant clothes, Mifuyu was confused, but she followed what her brother said, she wear it on. Then she wear the wig Tokiya give to her next, a long silver wig, she has a bad feeling about this. "Tokiya, what on earth are you thinking?"

_"Here, I will lend you my clothes."  
_

_"Wear this and escape immediately."  
_

_"It'll be alright, we are twins, no one will notice."_

"Run, sister."

"What?"

"Run." Mifuyu froze, she look up to Tokiya face, he is smiling, that smile brightens her heart always, now it looks so... scary. Tokiya brought Mifuyu to the back of the palace, he still smiling, a pale brown wig is on his head.

"Sister, thank you for your care all along this days."

Mifuyu eyes was filled with tears now, but she hold back, she didn't want to cry in front of Tokiya. Tokiya turned back to Mifuyu, whitout Mifuyu notice, his tears rolled down to his cheeks, then he run away, "Fare well sister! I love you always!"

Mifuyu can't hold back any longer, she cried, she screamed. "Tokiya!!!!!!"

_I am a lady  
_

_You are a fugitive  
_

_Destiny divided sad twins  
_

_If you are proclaimed as evil,  
_

_Then I also have the same evil blood running through these veins_

The war begin, prince Recca and warrior Fuuko easily broke in the palace, warrior Fuuko dash towards Mifuyu bedroom. But what she found was somebody else, even though when she broke in the room, she thought _she_ was Mifuyu. Fuuko held out her sword, "Who are you?"

Tokiya look at Fuuko, he smiled. Even though Fuuko had found out that he wasn't the real princess they are aiming at, but if they wanted to catch Mifuyu back, he can see that was impossible. Tokiya stand up, his hands placed on his stomach. "I'm lady Mifuyu servant."

Fuuko growled at Tokiya. "It can't be true! You look so alike to her somehow."

Tokiya grinned. "Yes, not only her servant, I'm her younger brother."

Fuuko was shocked, she never heard that Mifuyu has any siblings. "You sure?"

"It's true." Tokiya smiled, that smiled was like a sunshine, shining down on everybody.

_A long time ago,in a certain place,  
_

_Evil people lived in a kingdom  
_

_And there ruling over all at the throne...  
_

_Was my very cute sibling._

Fuuko then hold Tokiya hand, she pointed her sword at Tokiya chest. "Don't move, since you have relationship with the evil princess, you should die as well."

Tokiya just smiled, it is true. If his sister is claimed as evil, he himself too are evil as well. The next day, in front of the crowd, Fuuko and prince Recca announced Tokiya hung to death. Fuuko never tell anybody that Tokiya was the fake princess they are going to hung, cause she knows if they wanted to find the real Mifuyu, it's impossible. A girl wearing a black cloak went into the crowd, she look up, some of her pale brown hair fell out from the cloak, but no one will bother to notice it, even though she was the real princess.

_Even if all of the world becomes your enemy,  
_

_I will still protect you  
_

_So you just be somewhere laughing and smiling_

Tokiya look at the crowd, it will be the end of his life, suddenly he saw Mifuyu in the crowd. Both of their eyes met together, Tokiya smiled, the church bell rang, and when Tokiya had his last breath, he took a last glance on Mifuyu, wishing her to have a better life. He closed his eyes, prince Recca placed his fingers under Tokiya nose, confirming that he was dead. He announced to the crowd, "The evil princess has dead!"

_You are my lady  
_

_I am your servant  
_

_Destiny divided pitiful twins  
_

_If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you_

The crowd roared. But those words were just just like a fire, burning Mifuyu heart. She broke down to tears, avoiding anybody to see her, she dash out from the crowd. Mifuyu weak legs bring her to the garden behind the palace, once when they were young, she use to play with Tokiya here, on the bushes, making flower bands, and lots more.

She kneel on the soft grass, a small knive was on her hand. She stabbed herself, her tears flow out even more, blood flowing from her chest as well, she dropped to the hard ground, she smiled, "Tokiya..."

_If I could reborn...  
_

_At that time, I'd like to play with you again._

No one knows about the loyal servant who was always by princess Mifuyu side, some said he betrayed the princess, some said he is just a coward. But the truth lies on the garden behind the palace, which every night, they can still listen children cheering and laughter...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's okay? Thanks for d review...^^


End file.
